


Black coffee and college t shirts

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Series: mceu oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 22





	Black coffee and college t shirts

“Listen,” Miles exclaimed, holding his hands together, walking towards the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. 

“I’m listening. I wasn’t talking-“

Bitsy puts his index finger on the man's mouth. “Say no more. I have a plan.”

Matt gripped his wrist with intensity. “Don’t touch me kid.”

In the next instance, a surge of energy splurged all over Matt's body. From his spine to his Achilles heel. Falling back into the alley. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, shit shit shit.” The child stammered, trying not to make a scene. “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

“I really should practice that more, fuck.”

After a stressful period of time however, Matthew of course awakened. Yet with his mind still buzzing, he laid there, for a moment or a thousand. 

“Okay so technically, it’s not my fault.”

“Not your fault? Not your fault? Bitsy I told you-“

“TO PRACTICE! And I DID!”

“This?” Peter frantically gestured to the man lying on his shitty dorm bed. “Is not fucking practicing.” Peter then ran through his hair with aggression, “this is ‘ya old pal petey is gonna be six feet under.” 

“I wouldn’t say six feet.” Matthew groaned, the bed sheets wrinkling as the weight shifts from one place to another. “More like ten, no, make that twenty.” 

So, after a good ten minute spar, a painful reminder of how old both of them are getting and a lecture by a college officer to keep it down, both reconciled. 

...if you wanna call it that.

“So, bitsy can paralyze people.” Matt started itching his back. The shitty college t-shirt material was needles to his skin.

“Temporarily.” The two spiders added.

“And I am now learning this because...?”

Bitsy mumbles something under his breath. 

Yet Matt heard it loud and clear.

“That’s because you have this idiot as a mentor.”

Peter grasped his chest as if feeling the heartbeat deep within, “hey-“

Matt lifted his finger as if to shush him, “not another word. I feel like my head is being stuffed with napkins.” He slowly lifts his knees, stepping out, gesturing at miles to follow. 

With hesitation, bitsy did as follows. 

A minute of awkwardness before Matt actually spoke, and to be honest, it was a bit anticlimactic.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Bitsy raised an eyebrow at him, not following.

“Plan, the one you mentioned before I- you know.”

“Oh, oh! Wait, what? Is that all you wanted to ask?”

“No, bitsy, I know you. There is something you definitely aren’t telling.”

The kid's heart began to race, as if he were cornered. 

Matt wasn’t lying, he knew the kid for a while now. But he also was a step ahead. See, the lawyer made it a habit to keep himself updated on news, unsolved cases, witness testimonies. Anything that could help with his work, or his friends. 

So when some no penny to their name journalist claims sightings of a certain someone out despite his 9:30 sharp curfew, he listens.

“I don’t have all day, kid.”

Miles huffed nervously, “I didn’t wanna tell you while you’re wearing a college t-shirt.”

Is that seriously-

God, he needs to retire. From everything.

“Don’t care, tell. Now. I’m not asking.”

“It’s for bigsy.”

“What is?”

“My plan, I’m rerouting crime, so it’s not near him.”

The older catholic took a moment to process that. Sounded outlandish, however, not impossible. Would explain why he was asking him for help. After all, crime did lower when the devil became known as the guardian of Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Why?”

“Because I have to.”

“What?”

“That- came out wrong, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes you did.” 

“It’s just that- he’s in college now, he doesn’t need to be like, worrying about the lunatic of the week.”

“So rerouting crime was your plan?”

“I know it’s stupid but-“

“ **Are you sure whatever you’re doing is worth it?** ” 

Miles took a moment to access, not sure what he meant. “Of course it’s worth it, it’s-“

“Dangerous.”

“But worth it.”

“Life damaging.”

“But-“

“Kid, think. Would pet- bigsy, want that?”

“No...” Miles guiltily admits. 

“Then why are you doing it?” 

“Because I have-“ 

It was then Matt’s turn to shush him now. 

“I have a plan.” He jokes. 

“Which is?”

“Be a kid.”

Again, Miles wasn’t following. 

“You are fourteen, act like it, I’ll handle the rest.”

Bitsy looked at him softly, with concern. Yet he took that leap, nodding, “okay. Fine. Plan b it is then.”

From the dorm, Peter sipped the last of his black coffee, content of the resolution he was able to come to. 


End file.
